


An Angel's Touch

by Karliebug116



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116
Summary: An fluffly smutty fanfic that might make your day.In this story, Sam and Gabriel are already in a relationship, but Dean and Cas are not.





	An Angel's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owner(s). Supernatural and it's characters belong to Eric Kripke! This is a fan fiction and by no means is to be considered to be truthful.

"Dean! Get the hell out of the shower before all the hot water runs out!" Castiel hollered over the sound of Dean singing along with his phone that was playing "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC. Cas could hear the water shut off as Dean slid the shower curtain open and got out. 

"Instead of complaining Cas, you could go get me some pie." Dean said with a chuckle. Instead of saying something back, Cas simply slammed the bathroom door open to find Dean completely naked, dancing in front of the mirror with his hands in his hair, applying hair gel to it. Cas' eyes went wide as he scanned Dean's form and body. _'I knew he was nicely shaped with his shirt off and that he was big, but I had only seen it during the night, when I was _certain_ he was asleep so I wouldn't wake him. Wow...'_ Cas thought to himself, as he felt his vessel reacting weirdly by his nether region growing and stiffening.

"Cas, what's with the weird look? You look like someone bit off one of your fingers." Then Dean noticed what Castiel was looking at then bit his lip. "What's wrong Cas? You look kinda frustrated." Dean whispered in a rough voice. Dean could feel himself grow stiff as he looked upon the angel. "Oh, I know what's wrong! You're bothered by the fact that I'm using hair gel. It's okay, I just wanted to try something different."

"Dean! Did you seriously put _just_ the pie tin back in the fridge?!" Sam, Dean's brother, hollered from the kitchen in their bunker._ 'So that's what Dean meant by getting him pie. He ate all of it!'_ Cas thought. "You do know that you're not the only one I get pie for, right?" The only thing that was wrong was that Cas had made that pie for Dean, but he was too scared to give it to him, so he put the pie in the fridge and implemented a fake memory into Sam's memory so that Sam thought he got it. It was apple too, Dean's favorite.

Sam's voice was getting closer and Dean just realized he was still naked, so he scrambled to wrap a towel around his waist. "Cas? What are you doing here? You got some info on our case?" Cas had gone completely silent and slowly turned to look at Sam with a shaky breath. "Whoa. Cas, um, I think I hear my boyfriend calling me. _I'm coming, Gabe!"_

Gabriel or, as Sam, Dean, and Cas called him, Gabe, was Castiel's older brother by a couple thousand years. And yes, we're talking the archangel Gabriel. Like Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael. Anyway, back to the story!

Sam strode away with a quick pace back to his room where he found _his_ angel boyfriend sitting on a bean bag playing Call Of Duty Black Ops II. Sam ran a hand through his already smooth hair as he took a deep breath. "What's the matter, babe?" Gabe questioned in a soft voice as not to upset Sam any more than he already was.

"The sexual tension between your brother and mine is the problem! I walked to the kitchen to get us both a piece of that pie, only to discover that Dean ate it all. So I walked to his room and I saw Cas standing in the doorway of the bathroom with his back to me, and Dean with a towel around his waist. I asked Cas why he was here, whether he had some info on our case, to have him turn around slowly with a full hard-on pointing straight at me, so I got the hell out of there!"

Gabe burst out laughing and curled up until his giggles subsided. "That sounds like something Kehlani and I did once!" Gabe became silent when Sam shot him a withering glare. "Sorry, Moose. I know you hate it when I bring up my bisexual past. I'm one hundred percent gay now so there's really no reason to give me that look. Kehlani's dead anyhow!" Sam let out an exasperated sigh and smiled at his boyfriend.

Sam flopped onto his bed. Well, as much as a 6 foot guy can flop. "I just don't get why they can't just acknowledge their feelings for each other and just get together already!" Sam groaned into his pillow. Gabe got up from his bean bag to walk over to Sam and softly stroke his hair. Then he gently whispered into his ear, "You know exactly why, Moose. It's your brother. You know how he is. He doesn't want 'to catch the gays'." Sam let out a shudder and looked at his angel with a lustful look. "You know what that does to me, Wings." Gabe let out a husky chuckle and kissed Sam.

Sam shuddered again and curled his fingers in his boyfriend's hair. Gabe gave a moan when Sam guided him onto the bed. They both started to grind against each other's jeans that were separating their erections. Sam took off his shirt and Gabe did the same but instead of just taking it off, he pulled away from the kiss and gave Sam a bit of a strip tease. Sam laughed and gave Gabe the 'come here' look.


End file.
